Yandere Simulator Mary Sue Test
What is a Mary Sue? Most people think that a Mary Sue is a perfect girl that everyone loves and that only, but there are actually many types of Mary Sues. There's the helpful Sue, who helps everyone out and is everyone's friend, the victim Sue, a victim of some sort of tragic event that makes everyone feel sorry for them, the kawaii Sue, that twelve-year-old pink-haired girl with cat ears and sparkling eyes, the self insert Sue, based on the author except with better traits (Not to be confused with characters that are meant to be you, and have their ups and downs), the canon Sue, usually a genderbend of a canon character, and so on. But females are not the only Sues. Their male counterpart, Gary Stus, can also be a problem. Do you want to find out if your OC, or "original character," is a Sue/Stu? Well, take this quiz to find out. The way this quiz works is that there are multiple questions that you must answer. Some questions add points to your total score, and for every point you get, the closer your OC is to becoming a Sue. Other questions deduct points. There are five possible results you may get. The Anti-Sue, an unbalanced character with too many bad traits, the Developed Character, a character who fits perfectly into the storyline of Yandere SImulator, the Borderline Sue, a character who could go either way depending on the author's skill, the Mary Sue, a character with too many good traits, and the Mega Sue, who has no chance of being salvaged. There are seven different categories this test will test your OC on. Their name, their appearance, their personality, their backstory, their social life, any powers or abilities they have, and their connection with the author. You must go through each and every category to determine if your OC is a Sue/Stu. Good luck. The Name Is your OC's name exotic in any way? (2 points) Does your OC share your real name, internet alias, or any nickname you have ever gotten? (1 point) Is your OC's name/nickname... (Below) * A "cool" name? (Ex. The Slayer, Raven, Dark Lord, Dragon, etc.) (2 points) * A "cute" name? (Ex. Kitten, Candy, Kawaii Neko, Cupcake, etc.) (2 points) * A "dere" name? (Ex. Yandere-chan, Kuudere-chan, Tsundere-chan, Dandere-chan, etc.) (2 points) Is your OC's name foriegn, even though the OC itself is not foreign? (5 points) Does your OC's name somehow describe the character? (Ex. Raven is scary/cool, Candy is cute, Kuu Dere is a kuudere) (3 points) Is your OC's name simply unusual in the time/place they are currently in? (2 points) Is your OC's name a different spelling of a common word? (Ex. Laice = Lace, Cuute = Cute, Kiend = Kind, etc.) (3 points) Is your OC's name not actually a name, but a common word? (Ex. Blanket, Dog, etc.) (2 points) Appearance Does your OC have a perfect/close to perfect appearance? (Ex. Long, flowing hair, model-like body, sweet-resting face, etc.) (Below) *Does your OC spend lots and lots of time making their appearance look good? (1 point) *Does your OC spend little to no time making their appearance look good? (5 points) *Does your OC spend absolutely no time making their appearance look good? (10 points because that's complete bull.) Is your OC "ugly?" (Subract 5 points) Does your OC wear clothes that are particulary sexy/cute/fashionable in your opinion? (3 points) (Add 5 points instead if these clothes are inappropriate for their school/work, but they are still allowed to wear it.) Does your OC's school have a uniform(s) that are manditory to wear, but your OC does not wear any? (6 points) Do you describe your OC's looks as "pretty," "cute," and/or "beautiful" without actually explaining how they are "pretty," "cute," and/or "beautfiul?" (6 points) Do other characters, OCs or canon, enjoy your OC's appearance? (4 points) (8 if you did not clear it up with the creator to make sure that the character would actually like your OC's appearance.) Does your character get way more description of their appearance than any other character you have created? (3 points) Does your OC look younger than they actually are? (4 points) (Add 5 if your OC is commonly mistaken for an age that they are not due to their looks.) Is your OC's eyes... (below) *Special in any kind of way? (8 points) *Two different colors/heterochromia? (5 points) *An odd shape/form that would normally not allow vision, but despite this, your OC had perfect vision? (10 points) *Somehow reflect hidden depths of pain and sorrow? (8 points) Does your OC have wings? (20 points) Personality Is your OC... (below) *Kind? (2 points) *Sweet? (2 points) *Caring? (2 points) *Optimistic? (3 points) *Funny? (2 points) *Athletic? (3 points) *Cool? (3 points) *Popular? (3 points) *Assertive? (2 points) *Smart? (3 points) *Clean/Innocent? (2 points) *Well-Liked by Everyone? (5 points) Is your OC... (below) *Mean? (Subtract 2 points) *Rude? (Subtract 2 points) *Uncaring? (Subtract 2 points) *Pessimistic? (Subtract 3 points) *Morose? (Subtract 2 points) *Unathletic? (Subtract 3 points) *Uncool? (Subtract 3 points) *Unpopular? (Subtract 3 points) *Docile? (Subtract 2 points) *Dumb? (Subtract 3 points) *Perverted? (Subtract 2 points) *Hated by Everyone? (Subtract 5 points) Can your OC be described as some sort of "dere?" (Ex. Ayano is a yandere, Kuu Dere is a kuudere, etc.) (1 point) Do you describe your OC with another character? (Ex. As fearless as Budo Masuta, as sleazy as Info-chan, etc.) (3 points) Backstory Is/was your character the last member of a species? (5 points) Has your character ever survived a calamity? (Ex. Car crash, explosion, etc.) (3 points) (Add 5 points if your character is the only survivor.) Did your character run away from home at one point? (2 points) (4 if they lived on the streets their whole life) Was your character poor, but somehow accepted into a prestigious school like Akademi? (3 points) Does your character have amnesia? (4 points) (Add 6 points if the character ends up remembering in the end) Does your character have a sad/cliche past? (Parents/family members died, etc.) (8 points) (Add 10 if your character commonly angsts about their past) Has your character ever commited incest? (6 points) (8 points if they have multiple times.) Are other canon character(s) apart of your OC's past, despite this being unofficial? (5 points) Social Life Does your OC have many friends? (3 points) (Add 8 if they are unpopular, shy, or anti-social.) Are many other OCs/canon characters attracted to your character? (5 points) (Add 10 if this is unofficial.) Does your OC have multiple love interests? (8 points) Does your OC have a crush on a yandere's senpai, but the yandere is okay with their company? (10 points) Are canon characters or other OCs OOC, or out of character, when near your OC? (8 points) Is your character bullied, or was ever bullied before? (1 point) (Add 5 if the bullies are somehow remorseful in (the end.) Is your OC at the top of their classes? (8 points) (Add 12 if they never study.) (Subtract 10 if they study hard.) Is your OC the star of a play? (4 points) (Add 8 if they are the star of multiple plays) (Add 14 if they have no theater experience.) Powers and Abilities Is your character the best at a certain skill? (1 point) (Add 3 if they are widely known for this skill.) (Add 6 if this skill does not have anything to do with their proffesion.) Can your character learn a difficult task in a short amount of time? (Ex. Learning how to play the drums in two days) (5 points) Can your character sing amazingly? (2 points) (Add 4 if they are modest about their ability, but still know that they are good.) Does your character just randomly know things that are convinent to the plot? (4 points) Can your character break the forth wall and commonly does so? (6 points) Does your character play a musical instrument very well? (1 point for each) Is your character the sole practicer of some sort of art? (Ex. Magic, Martial Arts, etc.) (8 points) Does your character have a mentor that teaches the character some sort of art, as in a student/teacher relationship? (5 points) (Add 8 if the other practicer passes away.) Does your character have your job/dream job? (2 points) Does your character have all the abilities you have, but better? (6 points) Can your character speak multiple languages? (1 point for each) Does your character have... (below) (Subtract 10 points if they are in the Occult Club) *X-Ray vision? (15 points) *Telekenesis? (20 points) *Flight? (35 points) *Mind Control? (40 points) *Mind Reading? (20 points) *Healing? (100,000 points) *Invincibility? (100,000,000,000 points) *Super Speed? (30 points) *Super Strength? (30 points) *Time Manipulation? (50 points) *Teleportation? (40 points) *Invisibility? (50 points) *Animal Communication? (20 points) *Summoning? (40 points) *The power to kill anyone instantly? (100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 points. Stop what you're doing. Erase your character completely. Nobody in the world of Yandere Simulator should have this power. I don't care about any other attributes your character has, erase them. Nothing can balance this.) Author Connection Is the character based off of someone you know? (2 points) (4 if this person is you) Do you like the character better than any other of your characters? (2 points) Do you spend lots and lots of unnecessary time developing your character? (1 point) Do you want to be friends in real life with your character? (2 points) If someone critized your character, do you take it as a personal attack? (2 points) Do you commonly request fan art of your character from others? (2 points) Results 0 - 10 Points - Anti-Sue You got Anti-Sue! This character had too many bad traits for it to be balanced. Why not give your character some good traits, then they'll be perfect! 11 - 20 Points - Developed Character You got Developed Character! You've got a well-developed character on your hands! You usually do not have to change anything, because your character probably has a balance of positive and negative traits. Good job! 21 - 30 Points - Borderline Sue You got Borderline Sue! Now, you have to be careful. Even if your OC is in the grey area, one trait could turn this character into a Sue! This character could go either way, depending on the author's skill. Might want to add some realism to your character, though. 31 - 40 Points - Mary Sue You got Mary Sue! Uh-oh! Looks like your character needs some work! Don't worry, though! with some tweaking, your character will be developed in no time! It just takes some work and realisim, is all. 41 - 100 Points - Mega Sue ... ...Please tell me this is a joke character. Credits This section is for the crediting of the people who helped make this test possible. If you want to be featured, then suggest something that this test may be missing! Main Author - Fanfiction-chan Main Idea - Porcy Examples Wonder what other OCs got on this quiz? Well, here's a section devoted to every OC that has taken this quiz! Here, their name, score, owner, and the result they got will be listed. Canon characters will be used as an example. Canon Characters Feel free to add any canon character you have tested to this list! ----- Name: Yandere-chan|Score: 16 points in total|Owner: YandereDev|Result: Developed Character. ----- OCs Feel free to add your OC to this list! -----Fumio Hisuke |Score : 23 points|Owner: User:SenpaiX | Result : Borderline SueCategory:Important Pages Category:Tests